


Devastate

by Mahozahamy_Arisugawa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, dark characters, implied characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahozahamy_Arisugawa/pseuds/Mahozahamy_Arisugawa
Summary: In the darkness, two lovers meet in secret. Awaiting.





	Devastate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rnon/gifts).

  
“Hey” Ink whispered softly. Not moving an inch. The shadows surrounding him, deeper than before.  
  
Colorful eye lights twinkled rapidly, full with mischief and malevolence.  
  
Familiar hands touched him.  
  
Like fire.  
  
Sliding fast over his arms, covering the bones, trapping him from behind and pressing his whole body against his captor's.  
  
Delectably close.  
  
That touch never failed to made him shiver...   
  
It was maybe the thrill of danger, the sweet taste of the forbidden.   
  
A razor sharp smile spread on his own across his face.  
  
His hands moved up, to gently catch the ones that were holding so strongly. To reassure them.  
  
Ink caressed the rough bones under his phalanges with infinite tenderness...  
  
With fierce, unadulterated love.  
  
Hands that searched in the silence, blindly, soaking in the warmth suffusing their bones, firmly grasped around each other. As if welcoming.  
  
Lacing their fingers.Not wanting to ever let go.  
  
Keeping close their tight embrace...  
  
Ink felt the barely there breeze of a breathy sigh against his shoulder...  
  
A gentle weight fell over his shoulder blade.  
  
Error's skull resting against him.   
  
Trust that needed no words. Love that knew no bounds...  
  
Inside his arms Ink felt complete, whole again.   
  
Their time was coming closer.  
  
He could feel it. Roaring in it's wrath  
  
The reckoning was approaching.  
  
Like death, unstoppable.  
  
Fighting only for one another. Yet much stronger that never before.  
  
“we made it” Error told, whispering the words against his neck “no one suspects a thing”   
  
Ink closed his sockets. Reveling.

Surrounded by their enemies they still managed victory.

Even with barely enough room to breathe.

Cold blades pressed hard against their necks.  
  
Lives pending on their lies alone.   
  
And yet never more free.  
  
“i love you” Error told him quietly, lowly, and his words resonated inside his empty rib cage like comfort. Like home.  
  
The only relief he needed. The only drink that could ever quench his need.  
  
“Error...”  
  
Under the cover of darkness he turned around, just small, soft rustle of clothes disturbing the stillness.  
  
His hands, his whole being, searching, aching, for him.   
  
Pulling Error down Ink drowned for a moment in light of his sockets, intoxicated with all that they were.  
  
What they meant.  
  
Love... Life...  
  
And everything in between.  
  
Lost in his essence Ink kissed him.  
  
Deep and hard. Endless adoration.   
  
One final sign.  
  
It was their moment. To strike.  
  
Like a lighting bolt right in the eye of the storm they will burn everything down.  
  
Soil itself will bent down.  
  
Just with the touch of their light.   
  
He wanted to see those faces, the ones that dared, the ones that hurt Error. That hurt his love.  
  
Realization dawning. Too late for excuses.   
  
Darkness will shelter them one last time, loyal accomplice of their forbidden love.  
  
Until everything becomes pain, and regret.

Sustenance for the wicked.

He felt their power gathering, running. Electrifying. Invincible.  
  
There were two, as one.  
  
Hand in hand they will devastate.  
  
The clock was ticking down, on second

...And then no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday REYAANO!! 
> 
> And surprise I guess? (・∀・)っ畄
> 
> (Sorry for it's brevity) 
> 
> Hope you are having a wonderful day. Best wishes in this your special day. And cheers to many more._ ┌iiii┐_ [](≧▽≦ )


End file.
